Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) wireless communication systems utilize multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas instead of a single antenna. MIMO systems often have multiple transmitters (e.g., one associated with each transmit antenna) and multiple receivers (e.g., one associated with each receive antenna). Each received signal is demodulated and often further processed by a decoder.